


Happy Ending

by justsoft



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, BL, Bad Ending, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Homophobia, Jackson wang - Freeform, Jinmark, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Markjin, My First Work in This Fandom, OC, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Park Jinyoung | Jr. & Mark Tuan Friendship, Tags Are Hard, bxb - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsoft/pseuds/justsoft
Summary: Have a nice life, you coward





	1. Sleep is for the weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my first fanfic but it's been a few years since I wrote anything that wasn't a school assignment. This is, however, my first kpop fanfic in any fandom and my first time posting on this site.
> 
> I have a bit of a hard time reading on my computer and phone. The letters kinda get mixed up for me so if you see some mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Tell me what ya think of it so far. Any and all feedback is appreciated even if it is to say that it was utter trash.:)

Mark and Jinyoung laid snuggled up on the couch in the front room of their shared apartment. They were staying up watching old cartoons they enjoyed as kids. 

The bright light of the t.v. burned their eyes and fatigued gnawed on their brains. Neither of the two wanting to be the one that falls asleep first.

Earlier that day the boys had a friendly but heated argument about who was more of a night owl.

So they made a bet. Whoever falls asleep first would have to submit to the will of the other for 3 days.

Mark hardly ever won bets with Jinyoung but he was constantly making them because of his pride.

Losing all time wasn't doing much for him so Mark was gonna have to learn the hard way.

Around midnight Mark was regretting his decision. Knowing his track record he was gonna lose.

Jinyoung's been his friend since middle school so he knows better than anyone just how malicious he could be. There was no telling what Jinyoung would have Mark doing.

It was around 6:30 in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise. Jinyoung had fallen suspiciously silent and his breathing had slowed.

"Jinyoung-ah" Mark whispered. Could it be that Jinyoung was really sleeping?

Mark slid off the couch until he lay on the floor keeping still for a few seconds before he peaked at Jinyoung.

He was knocked out cold. His mouth falling open. His once soft snores grew in volume.

Mark suppressed his laughter as he took out his phone to snap a picture of Jinyoung sleeping.

It would serve as leverage if Jinyoung decides to back out of the bet like he has done every time Mark wins. No matter how few that may be.

"Jinyoung wake up," Mark said louder in a sing-song voice while gently rubbing Jinyoung's arm.

Jinyoung shot up, eyes wide.

"Shit" He cursed. He knew as soon as he woke up he had lost.

Mark finally let out the fit of laughter he was holding earlier.

"I won." Mark announced and showed Jinyoung the picture he took. "There is no backing out this time or else I post this everywhere I can."

Mark stood and yawn. It feels pretty damn good to win but Mark was dead tired. He petted Jinyoung's head knowing just how to push his buttons and retreated to his room.

Jinyoung was a sore loser and often cheated his way out of losing.

He sat on the couch for a few moments glaring at the wall as he processed his lose. But he was no match for his sleep-deprived brain and retired to his room as well.

*****************************

Jinyoung was the first to arise from his slumber. It was late in the afternoon.

He decided to make some coffee. He would normally make enough for Mark to have some. Being the passive aggressive person he is, Jinyoung only made enough for himself.

He took his cup to the front room and seated himself in the middle of the couch. It wouldn't be long before his stories started.

Mark woke up not too long after Jinyoung got comfortable. He made a beeline to the kitchen anticipating a warm cup of coffee. He was met with disappointment.

Mark figured this was Jinyoung's way of getting back at him.

Two could play this game.

Mark strolled into the living room and plopped himself right beside Jinyoung earning a sigh and an eye roll from the younger.

Jinyoung tried to make it a point that he was ignoring Mark by scooting away a bit. Mark smiled to himself.

Mark set his sights on Jinyoung's coffee. As quickly as he could Mark swiped up the cup and brought it to his lips to take a few sips.

Mark didn't drink too much. Jinyoung liked his coffee really sweet and it wasn't Mark's favorite.

"What are you doing!" Jinyoung yelled trying to snatch his coffee back. Both trying to be cautious because the coffee was still hot.

"It was so nice of you to make me some coffee Jinyoung-ah." Mark another sip not letting much past through his lips.

"Why the hell would I make coffee for you." Jinyoung reached out again for his coffee. 

Mark held his hand out to hold Jinyoung back. "You haven't forgotten about our little bet did you."

There was no way Jinyoung could forget. It was his first time losing to Mark really.

He just didn't want to comply. 

Jinyoung scoffed and moved to the other end of the couch. He was able to relax a bit as the opening theme to his stories started.

Mark couldn't pass up this opportunity to be an asshole.

He turned to the home shopping channel knowing how much Jinyoung hated it.

"I was watching that." Jinyoung said through clenched teeth. He was already fed up with Mark's shenanigans.

"Now you're watching this." Mark chirped back flashing him smile effectively driving Jinyoung up the wall.

"Like hell, I am" Jinyoung moved to get up and leave only for Mark to pull him back down drawing Jinyoung closer to him. Mark wrapped him in his arms to hold Jinyoung in place.

"Why don't watch some tv with me."

Jinyoung half-heartedly struggled before giving in and relaxed in Mark's arms and got more comfortable on the couch.

Not even five minutes into the lady selling perfume Jinyoung decided he couldn't take much more of this torture. He figured a nap would be the only escape from this horrid channel.

Mark turned the channel soon after Jinyoung fell asleep. He tuned into some action movie.

He didn't watch them often because Jinyoung didn't like them and the two almost always watched tv together. 

The movie serving as mere background noise as Mark busied himself with his phone. 

Halfway through the movie the loud explosions filled the room startling Mark.

Instinctively Jinyoung tried to get away and ended hitting the floor.He sat up too fast making him feel disoriented.

Jinyoung surveyed his surroundings until his eyes fell on Mark. He sat on the couch holding his sides in laughter.

Jinyoung pulled Mark off the couch. The thud making Jinyoung laugh a little himself.

"What the hell was that noise?" Jinyoung asked between giggles.

Mark let out one of those 'end of laugh' sighs before he was able to answer.

"It was the tv. I wasn't paying attention to it I didn't know it would be that loud.

Jinyoung got up and dusted himself off. "Whatever. Can I go now?"

"Sure you can, after you make dinner. I haven't eaten all day ya boy is starving." Mark flash him a charming smile which never failed to work on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and dragged his feet to the kitchen knowing how much Mark hated it.

It crossed Jinyoung's mind to make everything Mark hated but it would be too much of a waste of food. Instead, he made something that required little effort and the microwave.

Mark didn't complain and they ate with their usual banter filling the air.

After dinner, they stayed sat at the table conversation never dying down. 

The doorbell rang interrupting them. Neither one of them were expecting any at this hour.

"I'll get the door." Mark left Jinyoung at the table to answer the door.

"Is Jinyoung here?" the voice on other side of the door was barely audible to Jinyoung but it struck him as familiar.

"Do I know you?" Mark asked back to the stranger and Jinyoung got up from the table. He could hardly see pass Mark.

"Listen, I'm not looking for you. I'm looking for Jinyoung is he here?"

Jinyoung was finally able to hear the voice clearly, he recognized it almost right away.

Mark glanced behind him to see that Jinyoung look rather uncomfortable.

"I don't know who you are and I honestly don't care but if you're not going to tell me what you want with him I'm not letting you anywhere near Jinyoung."

Mark crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame he looked relaxed but he also was ready for anything.

"It makes sense that you don't know who I am. I would never have guessed him to mention me. He wouldn't want anyone to find out about him."

Jinyoung's heart stopped.

_How did he find me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I have 9 chapters on standby and plan to update every other week. Hopefully this way I can continue writing and not have large spaces of time between each update.
> 
> Edit: I was so full of shit wow


	2. Whoomp There it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was meant to go up next week but I couldn't wait any longer so surprise?

Jinyoung pulled Mark back and walked past him to shove the man outside their door into the hall.

“How did you find me?” The man chuckled.

Mark stepped into the hall as well standing at Jinyoung side.

“Oh, y'all real cute.” The man flashed a smile to Mark's disgust.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Mark thought as goosebumps covered his skin.

Mark stepped away from Jinyoung a bit suddenly feeling like he was too close. “Jinyoung do you know this guy?”

“Go ahead Jinyoung  tell him who I am, or are you still too scared?”

Jinyoung shoved the man again “Shut up!” This time sending him to the floor.

“Jinyoung” Mark looked between Jinyoung and the man on the floor “What's going on?”

“ Why don't you tell him, Jinyoung-ah?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jinyoung yelled again. Panic setting in.

 

“Jinyoung please tell me what's going on. Who is this guy?”

Jinyoung fisted his hair as his breathing became unsteady. Mark grabbed hold of his arm to provide some sort of comfort, only to have Jinyoung pull away from him.

“No.” Jinyoung’s voice was shaky.

Mark was beginning to worry.  Who could this guy be? And why was Jinyoung reacting to him like this?

“If you won't tell him I will.” The man on the floor spoke up again. He was no longer smiling.

“You wouldn't dare.” Jinyoung locked eyes with the man pleading with him.

“Oh, wouldn't I.” Standing and dusting himself off his sly smirk returned.

“Jackson, please don't do this.”

“ Oh, so you do remember my name. why are you hiding from him?” Jackson gestured with a tilt of his head towards Mark.

“Jinyoung what is he talking about?” Mark didn't know what was going on, but it was evident that Jinyoung was hiding something from him to be behaving so hostile towards him.

“It's nothing, Mark. Please just go back inside.” Mark tell Jinyoung wanted him gone he could hear it in his voice.

“There is no way I'm leaving you out here with this dude.” Mark didn’t have any plans to leave until Jackson left.

“Hey, Mark you want to know what's going on?” Jackson asked propping himself up against the wall.

“Not from you I don't.” Mark directed all his attention back to Jinyoung searching his face for some sort of answer.

“Jinyoung  please tell me what's going on, before this guy does.”

“No, Mark I can't. I really can't.” Jinyoung refused to meet Mark’s eyes.

Mark was hurt, to say the least, that Jinyoung felt the need to hide something from him.

“Guess I have no choice. Mark your friend there Gay as hell.”

Mark's head snapped to Jackson. The ‘ what the fuck’ look on his face was almost comical.

“I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Jinyoung's ex the one you tried to hide. Also, the same ex that he ran away from whenever we were almost found out.”

“Jackson!” Jinyoung shouted.

“What?” Jackson feigned innocence. “It’s true is it not.” Mark and Jinyoung remained silent.

“Do you know how I felt when I woke up and you were gone? Not being able to contact you? Do you know how scared I was? Do you even care in the slightest?”

Jinyoung felt his heart sink. Guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders.”I-” He started but Jackson wasn’t done.

“You know I remember getting beat up for liking dudes for the longest but I didn’t let that stop me. I loved you with my whole heart unashamed. And you left me in the cold because you were scared of people talking?”

Jackson ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I can’t help but think that I didn’t really matter to you. You didn’t even say anything you just up and ran away. Did you even love me like you said you did?”

“Jackson I-” Jinyoung started again. What was he going to say? What could he say?

A bitter smile played on Jackson’s lips. “You know I came here today for these answers, but honestly I really don't want to hear what you have to say. no matter how I think about it there is no real excuse for what you did. there is nothing you can say that would make me think that you actually did love me.”

Tears pricked at Jackson’s eyes. He was beginning to lose his composure. there was a strangling silence between the three of them.  Jackson pulled himself together and looked over in Mark's direction.

“I'd be careful if I was you, Mark. No telling when he will up and leave you without a word.”

Jackson directed his attention back to Jinyoung. “Have a nice life, you coward.”With that Jackson took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn


	3. You dropped a bomb on me baby

Mark and Jinyoung sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Jinyoung's hands trembled and anticipation for what Mark would say he didn't want to be the first to speak.

 

“Is it true?” Mark finally breaking the silence refusing to meet Jinyoung's eyes.

 

“Mark-” Jinyoung has a habit of starting sentences that no one let him finished.

 

“Are you really gay?”

 

“ Mark I -” This wasn’t gonna be the sentence that Jinyoung finished either

 

“Answer the question.” Mark's voice came out quiet, but Jinyoung could still hear the undertone of disgust. Jinyoung already knew how Mark was feeling about this.

 

“Yes I am gay, but Mark-” Nor this one.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Mark finally met Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung being the first to break contact not being able to handle looking Mark in the eyes.

 

“It's not that easy to just say it. Especially not to you.” Jinyoung finally able to finish his sentence casted his head down. Jackson was right, Jinyoung was scared of what others would think. He was scared of losing those close to him.

 

“What is so hard about telling your best fucking friend you're gay? We are supposed to be honest with each other. After all these years you neglected to tell me something like this?”

Jinyoung didn’t really expect Mark to be upset about him not telling him. Rather upset about him being gay in the first place.

 

“I didn't want anything to change... between us.” Jinyoung lowered his voice as he uttered the last line. “I didn't want you to look at me differently.”

 

Mark was taken aback. He had made homophobic remarks in the past, but not once to the cross his mind that someone so close to him would be one of them.

 

“Jinyoung, I know what I said before but I never said I hated them...you. I wouldn't hold it against you.”

 

Jinyoung met Mark’s eyes shooting him a glare.

“You said it was disgusting Mark. You said you wouldn't hesitate to beat a fag’s ass if they liked you.That sounds like hate to me.”

 

Mark felt his resolve waver as Jinyoung backed him into a corner.

 

“I mean, I guess it could sound like that. But it wasn't directed at you. I didn't know you were like that. Even still it's not like you like me so it doesn't matter.”

 

Then it hit Mark like a ton of bricks. “ You don't like me do you?”

 

“Gonna beat my ass now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a bum I know. I will get back on the money with uploading. I hit a writers block and panic and avoid posting at all;-;


	4. Scruba dub dub

Mark wasn’t ready for that. “You’re kidding, right? You can’t be serious.”

“Yeah because I would totally make jokes to ruin our friendship” Jinyoung pointed out.

“You wanted to know why it was so hard for me to tell you?” Jinyoung put his hands on the table in front of him and clasped them together.”Because it is clear you are homophobic and to top it all off I like you. So it never really crossed my mind to tell you.”

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry I can’t-” Looks like Jinyoung wasn’t going to let Mark finish his sentences either

“Don’t worry, I am not gonna act on my feelings. There is no point anyway.”

The sound of the chair against the floor seemed lagged with how fast Mark got out of his seat. “I gotta go take a shower.”

Mark practically ran to the bathroom making sure to lock the door.

_How could my best friend be gay? How could he like me?_

Mark thought back to this morning and how they were snuggled up. The two were often close to each other. They shared everything from clothes to a bed. Even though they each had their own, sharing was their thing.

Mark flirted with Jinyoung a _lot_ as a joke despite, Jinyoung’s protest.

 _Did Jinyoung like it? Did it make his heart flutter?_ Mark’s skin crawled.

He quickly undress realizing he was wearing Jinyoung’s shorts. Mark hopped in the shower and turn the water on as hot as he could stand it. Mark scrubbed his skin roughly as if some of Jinyoung’s gay had spread to him through his clothes.

Jinyoung was Mark’s best friend but right now the thought of being anywhere near Jinyoung made him shiver under the hot spray of water.

He couldn’t stay here with someone like Jinyoung.


	5. Trapped in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, there ain't no excuse

Jinyoung heard the sound of the bathroom door locking and chuckled bitterly.

They never lock doors.

Mark is acting just like Jinyoung thought he would. Jinyoung knew he was gay before he even met Mark and he planned to come out to him a long time ago.

~

“Hey Mark, do you know any boys that like other boys?” Jinyoung asked Mark on their way home from school. The two were sophomores in high school.

Mark gave his reply without any hesitation. “Hell no!”

Jinyoung flinched at how Mark spat the words out. His face twisted with disgust.

“Why you say it like that?” Jinyoung barely whispered. But Mark still heard it.

“It ’s _disgusting_ ** _,_ ** ” Mark stated as if it was a simple fact.

The magnitude of Mark’s words felt like a physical hit that made it hard for Jinyoung to breath.

“Fags deserve to rot in Hell”

Jinyoung tried to regain his composure even though he still felt on the verge of tears.

“I thought you didn’t believe in hell.” Jinyoung pointed out hoping that Mark didn’t notice the tremble in his voice.

“Not the point” Mark shrugged. “They’re perverts. Fucking another dude is just nasty. I wouldn’t hesitate to beat a fag’s ass if they liked me. shits just wrong.” Mark didn’t even bat an eyelash as he spoke without precaution.

Jinyoung really couldn’t listen to this anymore. “Ah, I almost forgot my mom wanted me home early to help her cook. I’ll go on ahead. See ya later.”

“Oh wait, can I-” Mark started but Jinyoung had run away.

~

Mark didn’t know it but, what he said that day had a lasting effect on Jinyoung. He developed a fear of anyone finding out about him liking boys and losing everyone around him. He never brought up anything about being gay and neither did Mark. Jinyoung never forgot Mark’s words though he tries to separate the words from Mark. He chalks it up to a bad dream of sorts. It was the only way he could continue being friends with Mark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have an explanation as to why I haven't updated. I suck, I know.


	6. Not knowing you'd change from just one bite

Mark was unaware of the time Jinyoung spent with Jackson.

Jinyoung met Jackson sometime after high school during a study group for his online classes.

The two lived together in Jackson’s apartment but their relationship had a bad start.

Jinyoung who was deep in the closet refused to make it known that he and Jackson were together. Jackson who was out and very proud was hurt by Jinyoung’s need to hide their love. They would often get in very heated arguments, neither one able to understand the other’s point of view.  

Jinyoung really liked the person Jackson was and he appreciated him. It was never his intentions to hurt Jackson.

He was just so scared.

When word of him and Jackson dating got back to him he tried to ignore it, but it seemed like everyone was looking at him with repugnance in their eyes. It reminded him of the look Mark had on his face the day he indirectly damned him to a hell he didn’t believe in.

So he ran away.

Jinyoung ran away from their hate-filled eyes. He ran away from Jackson. He cut off contact and changed his number right away. He took up house sitting so he could stay out of the way of his parents.

It was Mark who suggested that they live together not too long after. When he was unable to reach Jinyoung by phone for a few days, Mark paid his parents a visit in search of Jinyoung. Mark felt living together was only a natural for them as longtime friends.

Jinyoung caught himself falling and tried to nip it in the bud early on once they started living together. It was hard to suppress with Mark’s constant flirting. Jinyoung had to remind himself that, that was just how Mark was.

**~**

Jinyoung cleaned the kitchen quickly while Mark showered. Retreating to his room once he was done, much to Mark's relief. Mark forgot his clothes and a towel so he had to leave the bathroom butt naked.

The next morning Jinyoung began his morning routine of making coffee for the house and stayed to chill in the kitchen. He was still salty that Mark made him miss his stories yesterday and they weren't coming on today.

Mark later came strolling into the kitchen and made himself a cup of leftover coffee.

Mark sat across from Jinyoung, sleep still in his eyes. Jinyoung couldn't help but stare at Mark and his nonchalant behavior.

“What is it? Do I have drool on my face?” Mark asked rubbing his face.

“No, um it's just..” Jinyoung trailed off not really knowing how to address what happened last night.

 _Oh, wait._ Mark thought. Mark chugged down his coffee but not without choking.

“I'm gonna head out, I've got a class to teach.” Mark hurried to his room to change and was out the door in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't think I edited this but I hope you enjoyed


	7. Do you have the time to listen to me whine

Mark started waking up before Jinyoung. He had to make his own coffee which wasn't as good as Jinyoung's. He left for work earlier and came home later. Jinyoung figured it was Mark's way of avoiding him. And he tried not to let it bother him.

Both the boys began losing sleep over the other. Mark stayed up all night worrying about Jinyoung trying something and Jinyoung couldn’t clear his mind long enough to get a moment of sleep.

Things continued on like this for a week until Jinyoung decided to make things a little easier for both of them, as Mark found out one morning. Mark had started getting ready early for work like usual when he found a note stuck to the fridge.

“I will be gone for the next three days. I am house sitting at 248 Andrew's st. I went shopping so there should be plenty of food. Call me if you need me.”

The area around Andrew's street was crime-ridden and Mark had told Jinyoung in the past not to ever go there to house sit in fear that he would get hurt.

Mark became beside himself with worry. He snatched the note off the fridge and threw it to the floor.

_Is Jinyoung out of his mind? Why would he go there, and for three days!_

Mark dug his phone out of his pocket and started dialing Jinyoung's number which he knew by heart.

“Hello?”

“What are you doing?” Mark rushed out, barely giving Jinyoung time to answer the phone.

“Mark? Why did you call?”

“Am I not allowed too?”

“No- I mean, i-it's just I didn't think you would actually call.”

Hearing Jinyoung’s voice on the other end of the line seems to bring Mark back to his senses. He didn't know what to say anymore. Mark didn't want to say anything and give Jinyoung the wrong idea.

Jinyoung sensed Mark's hesitation and let out a breathy chuckle sending a chill down Mark's spine.

“I know you said not to come here, but it was the only place that was available. Don't worry it's only for 3 days I should be fine.”

“Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go now, bye.”

Mark hung up before Jinyoung could say bye.

Jinyoung was a little scared to work here, but he had to get out of that house. Maybe this way they could get some sleep.

Mark looked at his phone screen telling him how long he was on the phone with Jinyoung.

_Why did I do that? Jinyoung is an adult. He can work where he wants too. I shouldn't worry too much._

Mark soon left the house for work and didn't come back till later that afternoon. He made a beeline for his room before remembering Jinyoung wasn't home.

“I can't keep hiding in my room like this. This isn't working out for anyone.”

Mark pulled out his phone to call up a friend that he and Jinyoung shared.

“Hey, what's up man?”

“Hey, Jaebum do you think I can crash at your place for a while?”

“Huh? Why? I thought you and Jinyoung had y'alls own place.”

“We do, it's just…” Mark trailed off suddenly unsure how to continue.

“Is he kicking you out? I told you to be nicer to him.”

“What! Why do you automatically assume it's my fault? I didn't do anything and he isn't kicking me out.” -Mark signed. “We just… I don't know. I guess we aren’t as close as we used to be.” Mark trailed off and heaved a sigh shutting up Jaebum’s teasing for a moment.

“I don’t think I should stay here anymore.” Mark’s stomach twisted into a knot that made him feel like puking once the words left his mouth.

A sigh could be heard from Jaebum on the other end, “You fucked up that bad, huh?”

“What!” Mark couldn’t help but get defensive. “It’s not my fault!” His belief made it hard for him to see much fault in himself.

“So it’s Jinyoung’s fault then?”

Mark knew Jaebum was just trying to get a rise out of him and it was working. But is it Jinyoung’s fault? Being gay is deplorable. But Jinyoung’s not deplorable. He isn’t like the other ones. Is he? It is too hard for Mark to wrap his head around.

“No, it’s not his fault either.” Mark opted not to place blame on anyone. “We just had a falling out, I guess.”

“I’m visiting my parents so I am not home right now. You can stay at my place for now but I won’t be back for another 2-3 days depending on traffic.”

A small wave of relief washed over Mark “Thank you.”

“I’ll call you when I leave.” There was a pause and Mark could tell Jaebum was going to say something he wasn’t going to like.

“You can’t hide from him forever, Mark. You need to get over yourself and try to at least hold a receptive conversation. I know you, and I know you aren’t a good listener when you think you are in the right even when you know you are wrong. Try to get your head out ya ass for a second cause it doesn't make sense for you guys to suddenly stop being friends.”

Before Mark could get over the sting of Jaebum’s words and retaliate, Jaebum hung up the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda vented through Jaebum don't mind me


End file.
